The present disclosure relates to a method of producing a light transmissive element and a method of producing a light emitting device.
Recently, light emitting diodes are used in various forms in the fields of general illumination devices and automotive illumination devices along with improvement in quality thereof. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-110333 discloses a light emitting device including a fluorescent sheet disposed on an LED die, and a white reflective member disposed on a lateral surface of the LED die and a lateral surface of the fluorescent sheet. In the method of producing the light emitting device, after bonding LED dies to a large fluorescent sheet, cutting with a blade or the like is performed at portions except for bonding portions between the fluorescent sheet and the LED dies and portions in the vicinity thereof, so that the large fluorescent sheet is singulated.